


Her Smile

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angel has the sads, Happy Ending, Other, Sweetness, Wally just wants to make her happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: Susie has not been doing well since the studio turned into the hellscape that it did.  Wally just wants to make her feel better and so when he finds a special something in one of his rounds, he takes this chance to see her smile.
Relationships: Susie Campbell & Wally Franks
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Kudos: 5





	Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of these characters and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Wally has a very thick accent. I tried to make it as recognizable as possible. Reading it outloud might help.
> 
> Susie is nechrollomicon's in this incarnation of her character

He could feel his heart pound deep in his chest as he kept looking over his shoulder, making sure she didn’t come up behind him. His hands moving non stop as he wanted to make this at least a little special. It wasn’t much, but it will at least look nice, for her sake. 

His angelic boss wasn’t doing too good these days. He didn’t expect her to turn her entire mood around in 5 months. No, he would never even consider that selfishness. Especially, since they were all trapped here together and he was the cause for such a great amount of her grief. But, he did hope that she would at least start to speak or warm up to him. 

But, with every encounter that he had with her...she turned away or took the hearts that he offered her and ate them quietly. Not a smile, or a word or… well anything. Her eye just gazing at him with this… emotion that he couldn’t even place. Many guesses, but he had a feeling it was more complex than he could ever imagine. 

He tried all of his jokes, his stories and just plain clumsiness to get her to chuckle or something other than this… shroud of grief that surrounded her like a heavy weighted blanket. He was beginning to run out of ideas. 

Today, he was rummaging the various desks and offices in the lower levels. Hoping to find something that might bring a smile or just be useful in some degree to survival, and what he found came in various degrees of success. Some tape, rubber bands and extra clothes were added to his haul. As expected of one of the secretaries, they were always prepared for any leaks or typical everyday necessities. Most of everything else was useless though, at least the most basic of items could be used for repairs or simple things. 

But, because he was naturally curious, he sat at the desk looking through some of the forms. Finding them in all levels of interest, most of it every day business or general information, but as he went deeper into the files, a single piece of paper brought forth his answer. As he read through it, his eyes grew in realization. Making a quick calculation in his head, he came to the conclusion that he was just five days late. 

‘It’s not bad, it could be salvaged.’ he thought with a bright smile, the most real it has been for months. Tucking the folded paper into his pants, patting it down as his mind rushed to figure out where he could possibly find what he needed. Within moments, his mental list was completed and he took off down the halls, wanting to get back to her as fast as possible. It won’t be perfect by any means, but it will be something.

Pulling away from his work, twisting it around in his hands as he gave it a quick inspection, his face fell as he realized that well.... it looks like shit. But, it was what he had, he just hoped that it would be pathetic enough for a smile or a laugh in his expense. He let out a small defeated sigh as he grabbed a small stained box before making his way towards where his Angel was likely to be in their little hideaway. 

And sure enough, she was there, inside the recording studio that used to carry her hopes and dreams. Surrounded with everything that was Alice Angel from posters to stands, and that horrifying giant metal head that greeted everyone that entered the room, which honestly gave him the willies. He thought that after her transformation, she would have wanted to get away as far as she could from this stuff. But, she clinged to it so tightly, like it was her true identity. Like a lifeline to her sanity. 

His heart ached, watching her lean against the wall. Her eyes empty and visage an expression of total apathy. The air so thick with remorse and self pity that he felt his footsteps dragging across wood. He made sure that the plate was out of her sight behind his back, before kneeling in front of her. His smile was soft and welcoming as he could be with his inky form that if he wasn't careful, would accidentally scare her. 

“Hey Angel…” He greeted, voice soft and with caution, as if she were a child. Her eyes gazed up towards him, her movements were heavy and slow, turning over to him as her body leaned against the wall like a rag doll. Her lone wing covering half her slim form like a blanket. 

“I found somethin' dat yuh might like.” he said smiling wider as he saw her perk up just a little, sitting up a bit against the wall. Moving the present from behind his back, he offered it to her with both hands along the rim. 

Her present was a simple pure white plate that was decorated with 6 matches, fixed with a bit of wax, evenly around the outer ridge of the plate. A large chocolate bar was in the middle, while pieces of a second bar were placed carefully between the matches and on top the bar in mediocre decoration. 

Her eyes lit up as she reached out to grasp onto the plate, her hands shaking from what he hoped was eagerness for the treat, he couldn’t help but chuckle from how cute she seemed just then. 

“Thankfully, Grant had a sweet tooth.” He told her, reaching for the match box and took one out, setting it alight with one powerful strike to its’ side. With care, he set the rest of them on fire in place of candles. Her sensitive eyes flinching from the light, but a small smile stretched across her lips. The sight made Wally’s worried heart start to feel at ease again, warmth spreading across his cold body as he leaned closer towards her. His hands gently cupping hers as her grip on the plate grew tighter. 

“Happy Birthday Susie…”


End file.
